


Do I Know You

by TheLastShadow



Series: Imperfect Harmony [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again and again and again. They are linked by the third world that binds them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. It's done.

Gabriel remembers bits and pieces of his previous lives knowing Loki is his past, present, and future.

He thinks it’s tragic Loki will never remember.

It hurts that the god will never realize just how much he would sacrifice for him, how much he _has_ sacrificed already. Yet, he proves it time and time again until his blood runs cold and his vessel stretches to its limits. He continues even when his memories war with one another telling him to do this and avoid that in order to keep the god alive longer and by his side. It's too much but he continues regardless of the intense amount of pain each life brings. He will never give up when there's a chance his _other_ might suffer living in isolation.

“Why bother?”

His vessel asks once after the worlds are reborn for the thousandth or is it the millionth time?

Gabriel doesn’t answer. 

When they meet again and again the human just nods because he feels the pull and gives in to the call of chaos and torment. The loops have happened for far too long that rejecting it is no longer an option. He's a vessel, he knows, but sometimes he believes he’s more. He's a part of them, the angel and the god, and he craves this union just as much. Their history is etched deep within his bones and it leaves an echo of emptiness until they're all reunited once more.

Gabriel knows the human remembers and it’s enough for him.


End file.
